Karaoke Night
by Fan-Of-HP
Summary: Its Karaoke Night at the Three Broomsticks and all of our favorite characters are drunk! Lets see what happens when Madame Rosmerta brings out the karaoke machine!EVERY ONE IS OOC...... and drunk!
1. Draco Malfoy Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

A/N: HEY! Well I got this GREAT idea at ::looks at watch:: about 8:30 the other night with the help of Mina! She will be writing too! She'll tell you when its her chapters......

Sumary: Its Karaoke Night at the Three Broomsticks and all of our favorite characters are drunk! Lets see what happens when Madame Rosmerta brings out the karaoke machine!

Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy- Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy

"UP NEXT! DRACO MALFOY SINGING SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Madame Rosmerta to the audience at Draco came on and got ready.

She had found a karaoke machine and found what it done very interesting. So she brought it that night and made it karaoke night.

And really the only one these Pureblood loving Purebloods were sing was because the were down right drunk!

Draco grabbed the microphone signaling her was ready while he was wearing a cowboy hat and shirt on with some blue jeans on and some elephant skin boots on. He looked like a real cowboy!

(Intro)  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!  
  
"Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Sliverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of fire-wiskey  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this alley ain't never gonna be the same."

He sang making all the girls there scream and some faint. Most drooled.  
  
"Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Diagon Alley  
On my old stud Pansy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy!"

He sang while trying to dance alittle. But the cowboy boots wouldn't let him.  
  
"Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
While the girls are drinking  
Brandy down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Pansy  
Or my Pansy for your Hermione

Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town!"

Then he realized something.

"WHO IS JOHN WAYNE?!?!" He said. But then forgot he did and kept singing.

"And I saddle up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Diagon Alley  
On my old stud Pansy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy  
  
(Spoken:)  
I'm a thourough-bred  
That's what she said  
In the back of my truck bed  
As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
Out on some back country road.  
We where flying high  
Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.  
But her evaluation  
Of my cowboy reputation  
Had me begging for salvation  
All night long  
So I took her out giggin frogs  
Introduced her to my old bird dog  
And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of  
  
And we made love  
And I saddled up my horse  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Diagon Alley  
On my old stud Pansy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy" 

By now most of the girls had been revived and were yelling and screaming....... and drinking.  
  
"What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy."

And with that he bowed and left the stage.

"UP NEXT............"

A/N2: Ok........ My writing is TOTALLY different than Minas' so......... DEAL WITH IT!

And yes the lyrics are changes......... parts dont make since but OH WELL!R&R......... please......we are going to see if we should go over 4 chapters or not.


	2. Snape Beautiful

Disclaimer: I dun own NUTHIN'!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Snape's Prelude.... Beautiful

Profesor Snape downed another shot of Fire-whisky and pondered on the joke that was his life. There was nothing to live for, his students were idiots, none of them had any talent or respect for the craft that was potion making, there was only one thing left to live for. He hauled himself off of his stool and stumbled onto the stage, snatching the microphone from it's place he punched in his song.

"Pay attention you daft bastards!" he slurred loudly. "This song is for everyone who has ever-hic-has ever-hic-has ever felt like me." He swayed pointing at everyone in the room. And then the song started.

"Don't look at me...I SAID DON'T LOOK!" He screamed as the music kept going. "Every day is so wonderful, if you're a little spoiled bastard named Harry Potter I'm always so damn insecure. From all the fame, I'm so ashamed...fame...is that what you call it these days? OOOOOH YEAH!!! I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down, so stop trying you little brats! I am beautiful in every single way," at this he swayed his hips so dangerously he almost fell off stage, "Yes, words can't bring me down. So don't you bring me down today god damn it!

"To all your friends, you're delirious, so consumed in all your doom, and you should be scared the Dark Lord is still out there you know. Trying hard to fill the emptiness, but nothing works except late night masturbation and booze!"

"You are beautiful no matter what they say, well no not you Potter, but everyone else. Words won't bring you down no no NO NO NO!!! NO WORDS CAN BRING YOU DOWN! NOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO!"

"No matter what we do, No matter what they say NNOOO YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" At this Ron mumbled "Well is it yes or no?" and Snape tossed his empty shot glass at him.

"When the sun is shining through, Then the clouds won't stay, what the hell? Oh... And everywhere we go, the sun won't always shine, but if Potter has his back turned we can still have a good time, and if I can't jinx him tomorrow will find a way! OH YEAH!!!! AND I'M SO GOD DAMN SEXY!!!! YOU KNOW IT WEASEL! YOU KNOW IT!" He screamed as he began vigorous pelvic thrusts in his direction.

"Okay! Okay...OKAY!" Madame Rosmerta stammered as she, with great difficulty, took the microphone and pushed Snape off the stage. "Thank you Professor Snape-"

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME ROSE!" He screamed as he was finally safely seated.

"And now for the musical stylings of Rubeus Hagrid..."


End file.
